75th Annual Hunger Games:Romance Between Districts
by KaylaFilyaw
Summary: Kayla fell in love with a boy from District 2 when she was younger, and love between Districts just Doesn't happen. So when they're both thrown in to kill everyone and win will love conquer all, or will Kayla back down from Bradleys stand?


I'd been standing here on this platform for what seemed like forever, but in reality it'd only been a couple of seconds. My mind raced with the many different ways my life could end. The only way I would die though was if I didn't act now. I ducked as the District 8 male swung a large knife toward my throat. This wasn't a game, I knew that. He was trying to kill me, but he wouldn't succeed. He moved his boot swiftly, kicking me in my ribs. The air immediately leaving me as his foot connected with my side.

"Ha" He laughs. "District three. It is an Honor to be the one to kill you. Who's the career now bitch?" He smirks and just as he goes to shove the large weapon into my chest I close my eyes practically gasping for air.

"Kayla… Kayla wake up" A mans voice booms into my ear.

"Wha-What's going on…?" I ask finally able to talk. The kick to the ribs was enough to make me lose consciousness and that alone made me wonder if something was indeed broken, but before I knew it the man was kneeling down and picking me up, my eyes still closed I whimpered in pain as he gained speed. He wasn't walking, but now running to get out of this immediate area of Danger. Why was he helping me? And better yet why did he try to kill me than help me?

Waking Up from soft sleep I sit up, a belt wrapped around my torso keeping whatever is broken together. "Hmph" I say outloud "Like that'll work"

"It will work if you leave it alone. Sometimes I wonder why you're so hardheaded than I remember your mother and know you got it from her." My eyes direct themselves to the source of this voice, the same one that called my name a few minutes ago when I was almost stabbed in the chest at the cornucopia, and much to my surprise there stands Bradley. A District 2 tribute. Not even the same district yet he was helping me. I stand wincing slightly at the twinge of pain in my side. I knew Bradley. I knew him well and that fact that he was here tore me apart on the inside, because as for now we could be friends and protect each other, but when it came down to it, Would I have the guts to kill him? There usually was never romance between two different districts, but this wasn't the case with Bradley. He was a stone mason, and I a technician. He'd always been curious about to make things work electrically so I'd teach him a thing or two and vice versa. Before I knew it I was tangled up in a mess of kisses I didn't want to work myself out of.

I stepped back my face to the ground as I gathered my supply bag.

"Thank you for everything, but I need to be going." I said my voice hard as I began walking away, but before I knew it Bradley shouted at me to stop.

"I know we are both here Kayla, and I know one of may have to-" before he could even finish his sentence I did it for him.

"May Bradley? No one of us HAVE to die. There isn't a may! There never had been a may in the last 7 decades. What makes this decade any different? That's right nothing." I yell angrily at him. Why was he being so childish about this? We knew we couldn't be together. Much less here and now! We were doomed from the start!

"Kayla Stop. We can do this. I know we can. Be my Partner. There is only one of me left and one of you left. Trust me. Fuck the Capitol! They want a show we will give them one. Show them we aren't scared of them and that their Games are petty bullshit. Please Kayla… because if not you'll have to kill me, because I refuse to lay a hand against a single hair on your head" His words were sincere, this much I knew. I needed to trust him, I wanted to, but what if this ended badly? But what if It didn't? I'd try it, afterall maybe I cold actually be with him? No more Hunger Games, no more starvation. A sigh escapes my lips, but than again who else would be this brave to just not compete anymore in the Hunger Games?

As Soon as I asked myself that question A silver arrow came streaming by. The lower part of my shirt rustling in the wave of wind it brought behind it. Guess that was my answer.


End file.
